Come back, don’t leave us
by SGPMM
Summary: This is sad, I can't say more, without giving away info. I expect no flames at all.
1. Come back, don’t leave us chapter 1

**A/ N** I have to say I do not expect any flames, not even one single freakin flame from any of you or I'll get really upset that you would think that. I have also to say, that this fic does not suck, instead, it's sad, so you read on, if you like, but dare you to send a flame, mark my words, that I seriously will be mad at you!

# Come back, don't leave us chapter 1

"Mommy?" Taichiru asked.

"Yes dear?" His mother said.

"Where is daddy?" He asked in the adorable little boy voice.

"He is away honey." She said.

"Will he come back?" He asked.

"I don't think so." She stared out of the window, of their apartment, looking at the stars.

Taichiru kept thinking about his father.He was very curious for a little four years old, especially for his dad. 

Sora and Taichi had been a happy couple forever, he had proposed to her when they were 21. A year later, their son was born. He was the most cutest baby boy in the world. They loved their son so dearly, but Sora never knew why, he left her and his son, a few days after his birth. 

"Why did he leave me alone to raise our son?" Sora asked no one in particular.

"What do you mean, mommy?" The boy asked.

"It's all right, never mind. Hey, do you want to have dinner now?"

"Yes, mommy."

Sora got dinner ready for her and her son. He was sitting in the living room watching a little kids cartoon. Sora peaked into the living room every so often. She was a very good mother, as her own had been to her, but the same thing happened to her as did to her mother. Both their husbands had left them. Sora got tears; she couldn't stop thinking why he would leave her?

"Honey, dinner is ready." Sora called softly. 

"Coming, mommy." He turned off the TV went into the kitchen, washed his hands and sat down.

Taichiru was very much like his father. Though a lot like his mother. His looks mostly came from his father, but the way he sometimes acted, behaved, and understood, came from his dear mother.He also was a brave lad, and a pretty good soccer player, for a four-year-old boy, of course. 

They ate in silence. Sora stared at her little boy, eating peacefully, as he lifted the spoon to his mouth, and back down. He reminded her so much of Taichi. How she wished for him to come back, to come back to their once happy family. She doesn't have any idea on why Taichi left.She continued thinking about him, now while eating, not anymore looking at Taichiru. 

"I'm done mommy." The child said as he showed her his plate.

"Okay, dear, you can go back to watching TV, or playing with your toys if you like." Sora said, as she took the plate and other eating utensils.

"Thank you mommy, but I want to stay and help you." He said as he took the plate from her hands, and brought it to the sink.

"Oh, thank you Taichiru." She came over to him and kissed him on the cheek. 

He smiled. Whenever she saw that smile so much like his father's she'd smile too.

He was so sweet, so kind, so much like Taichi.

After they both cleaned up. Sora sat on the couch with Taichiru, watching TV. 

She could rest for a while. Being a single mother was very hard. Her mother, T.K., Kari or Mimi, would come over and baby sit Taichiru while she was at school or work. They always supported her, but it was not the same without having Taichi around. 

"Please come back, Taichi, I really wish you would. It would mean a lot to me and Taichiru, if you did." Sora had said to herself nearly in tears. Taichiru took his mommy's hand and held it tightly. 

Taichiru looked in his mother's eyes. He saw the hurt, the pain, the suffering, and all harmful feelings in her eyes. He wants to comfort her and make her happy, but everything he tries, is not good enough.

Whenever he would ask her what was wrong, she would just say everything is fine, or something like that, but he knew, he knew, he understood somehow how she felt. 

She was a big part of his heart, and it hurt him too, seeing his mother like this.

Sora looked at her son. He was looking at her. She looked deep in his eyes.

She couldn't help, but cry.

She hugged her son he hugged her back. "Mommy, please don't cry." Taichiru said, having the exact same voice as his father when he was young.

"Please mommy, I don't like to see you cry. Please mommy, please stop crying." He said again.

"Oh, thank you Taichiru-chan, and I'm sorry." Sora gave her son one last big hug, and let go, wiping her tears from her eyes.

"Don't worry mommy, you don't have to be sorry, I understand, and I love you, mommy." He gave her a hug and kissed her cheek.

They looked in each other's eyes for a little while before she spoke.

"Well we should be going to bed, now." Sora said.

"Yes, mommy." He replied, got off the couch, and went into the bathroom.

She sobbed a bit more, but got up and got ready to sleep too. When she was about ready to sleep, she stopped by Taichiru's room. She tucked him in, kissed his forehead, and said good night. He returned the good night, in a sweet little boy's tone.

**A/N** what did ya think? Dare you send a flame, I'll kill you! J/K, but still don't flame, it hurts me to think that if you did send one. Till the next chapter. This was written in a Bradley Hand ITC font.


	2. Come back, don’t leave us chapter 2

**A/N** to the person who called me a bitch, uh well to tell you this I write Taiora's. I'm not a bitch, that's a girl thing. So this fic'll turn into a TAIORA! To the person who thought Sora was a slut, she isn't you idiot!!! And also he did not leave her for Mimi. I have nothing against her, but I wouldn't make Taichi do such a stupid thing. Oh and if you cannot read this font so well, change it then, okay? Read on.

# Come back, don't leave us chapter 2

They went to sleep. Sora and Taichiru were basically almost thinking and dreaming about one particular person. Taichi.

Sora missed Taichi so much, that she started crying under her covers. She was alone, with one small boy. What will she do? It is very hard on a mother raising a child, while at work, or still in school. There are many mothers that go through the same thing, just sometimes have different situations with their husbands. 

There are many possible reasons for having to be a single mother, but her's was that her husband left her. She wouldn't know whether he still loved her or not. She didn't know. 

One morning, she awoke, to see Taichi not next her. Most of his belongings were gone the day he left. Why did he leave her? What was wrong? No one knew, not even his sister knew why he had left. He just disappeared. Why?

She remembered of when they were also small children, how fun their childhood was, best friends forever. She later on was fighting evil digimon to save the world, with the rest of her friends. After they had completed their mission, Sora had gotten closer to Taichi, and after a while of dating all through those lovely high school years, they got married, and had a son. Even though she should be happy with even her child around, she wasn't very happy, but her son was still able to bring her joy, at times of deep depression. 

Taichiru wondered what his father was like. His mother had always said things about Taichi that reminded her of him. He was glad he was like his daddy, but he was also upset at him, for leaving them. He didn't even know his dad.

"Why did you leave daddy?" He asked in his head.

He wanted to find him. He wanted to see him in person. Taichiru has all ready seen pictures of his father and compared them to him self, to think they look so much alike.

They both fell asleep eventually, but still dreaming.

Sora got up early in the morning; she had to go to work. She worked during the day and went to school at 5. She came home about 5 hours later, every week day, to see Taichiru sleeping, and her mother, or friends sitting on the couch waiting for her to come home, so they could go home.

She kissed his cheek, and waited for Mimi to come and baby sit. 

"Hi Sora, how are you today?" Mimi asked as she stepped in the apartment. "I'm doing fine, I guess, uh bring Taichiru to the park later okay?" Sora said, as she got finally ready to leave for the day. 

"Yes, I will don't worry Sora, I'll take good care of him." Mimi reassured, her friend.

"Okay, thanks Mimi, you're the best."

"No problem, I love kids anyway, so I will make sure Taichiru will have a fun day with me, and Sora?" Sora got her bag, and was about to leave.

"Yeah?" She looked back.

"Take it easy, I know you are so stressed out, but still try to relax." Sora smiled, hugged Mimi, and left.

"Poor girl." Mimi said as she went in and did kitchen stuff.

He walked in the kitchen with groggy eyes, about 3 hours later. "Where's mommy?" He asked. She smiled and knelt down to him. "She had to work, but I will be here, and were going to the park today." Mimi smiled again.

"Ok. Oh and hi." He said as he grinned. "You're just so cute." Mimi squealed as she messed with his hair."Let's get you dressed, before you eat okay?" She asked. "All right." 

He dressed and ate. They watched TV, a little before going to the park.

They walked to the park to discover many children. It was overloaded with small children of many ages, but the park was huge itself, so there was plenty of playground area.

"Wow, Mimi look at all those people!" Taichiru said, excitedly.

"Yeah! So why don't we go to that playground over there?" Mimi said pointing to where there was a see-saw, jungle gym, monkey bars, a castle thing that you could climb around, walk over the bridges, go down the slide, and much more.

"Yeah!" Taichiru ran off towards that little kid paradise. 

Mimi caught up and sat on a bench, watching what Taichiru did, making sure he did not get hurt, from falling off or anything, because, boy would his mother be mad, if he did.

She saw him running around. Little kids sure do have a lot of energy when it comes to running and such.

"Hi Mimi! What are you doing?" Yamato asked as he approached her.

"Hi Matt! Well I am babysitting Taichiru, and he is running around in that thing." She pointed to the castle thing. 

"Oh, cool, I want to see how that tyke is doing, the last time I saw him was about when he was still a baby." Matt said.

"Yeah, he's grown though." She said.

"Can I see him?" Yamato asked.

"You can, he's coming this way." 

Matt turned and saw the little guy run towards them.

"Hello, mister…." He started.

"I'm Matt, I'm friends with your mom and Mimi." Yamato shook Taichiru's hand.

"Okay, hi Matt, I think I remember mommy, saying you were also a digidestined." He said with a smile.

"Yeah. So how have you been doing?" 

"Good, I guess." Taichiru said.

"Well I should be going, I have to go catch a train." Yamato said as he dashed off and waved good bye. They waved back.

"So what do you want to do now?" Mimi asked.

"well I'm tired of playing, can we go home?" He said.

"Sure, come on." Mimi took Taichiru's hand and they walked home.

After a long day of watching TV, and playing with Taichiru's toys, Sora came home. 

**Two years into thy future (yes thy, not the)** 

Two more long, painful years of being alone. Of always suffering night and day.Of bringing up a child with hardly any support. It was though, never seeing your son all day. Finally getting a chance to see each other late at night. How this life never had any happiness in it.

Sora and Taichiru had been walking back home from the mall. They were silent, through the busy crowd, that grew bigger at night. You could here cars passing by, people talking, and many other sounds and noises of the night, in the city. 

Taichiru looked in the direction of his left. He saw cars, of many different colors and brands. He was watching them to not see that he had bumped into someone. He fell back, onto the hard concrete. Taichiru immediately looked up. 

There was a soft smile on the man's face as he looked at the small boy. He helped him up.

"I'm sorry mister…." Taichiru said.

"No, I'm the one that bumped into you, so I'm very sorry." He said as he looked at Sora.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Sora spoke.

"Excuse me, do I know you from somewhere?" She said, she tried to figure out who he could be in the light dark. 

"I-I don't think so." He said, nervously.

"Oh." She said disappointed. 

"Uh, I need to go now, sorry for bumping into your son, miss." He said.

"Yes, well good bye." Sora took Taichiru's hand and walked off.

"Bye…." Was his faint voice through the crowd.

"Taichi…." She said in a faint whisper that no one could hear in the crowd's noises. Sora just realized that it was him. Why couldn't she realize it before? It had been six years though, it is possible to forget things in that amount of time. Why did she let him deny that they knew each other? 

Sora looked back at the crowd, she didn't see him anywhere. He was gone. He left again. She began walking faster, Taichiru noticed.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?" She looked at his face.

"Are you all right?" He was concerned. Who wouldn't be, for their mother, who was acting like this?

"Yes honey, of course I am, it's just getting cold, and we better get home now."

"Oh." He said in a convinced tone. But he didn't believe that. He knew she wasn't all right, but he kept quiet.

They got home, and went their separate ways. Sora went in her room, and Taichiru sat on the couch. 

Sora got on her bed and started sobbing. He heard, but he knew that she wanted to be alone, but he still did feel sorry for his mother. He got tired and started to slouch down on the couch, he now was laying on the couch fast asleep. After about thirty minutes, Sora came out, to find an adorable little guy, sleeping like an angel, on the couch. She smiled.

She picked him up like a baby, and carried him to his room, and set him down on the soft bed. Sora tucked him in, and kissed his forehead. She then left to also get some sleep.

Taichi closed his door slightly. He sat down, his back against the door. He had seen his son, and Sora. It was nice seeing them, but he felt terrible that he had to deny knowing them. His sonsure has grown a lot in six years. Taichi thought about how he missed six whole years of Taichiru's childhood. Taichiru looked a lot like himself. He too, had big brown hair, and hazel-brown eyes. It hurt him, but mostly them, for him to leave. 

He got up and walked to his room. 

**A/N** Nothing else to say, but till thy next chapter. (Yes I said thy, not the) Well bye. This was written in a Bradley Hand ITC font.


	3. Come back, don’t leave us chapter 3

**A/N** I'm an evil idiot!!! Okay well not really an idiot, but evil. Okay I'll leave you to read this part. One more thing, uh, I don't want to hear anyone's crap about the question of why Taichi left? It'll come all right. Got it? Okay onto thy fic. (Yes thy.) 

### Come back, don't leave us chapter 3

Taichi tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't stop thinking about how he was staying away from Sora, and Taichiru. He had broken her heart the day he left her. His son hardly knows a thing about him, or what he was like. Taichi could never stop thinking how mean and selfish it was to leave, but he had to, he couldn't stay. He didn't have a choice other than to leave at what he thought. He lay there eyes wide open on his bed, thinking about them, it's the only thing he could do, but why is he feeling such pain and all, when it was for a good reason to leave. The reason in his mind was the right choice, he did not think about himself, but for his son, and wife. He thought about was best for them, so he made up his mind and decided it was best if he left.

Taichi wanted to do something, but he was helpless. There was nothing he could do to help. He wanted to be with them, and enjoy the life of having a son and being married, but that would never become reality, since he left. Now he thinks, why did I leave, for real? What was the real reason I have to leave? Theses questions come into his mind every so often.

But he must figure them out him self, after all he was the one who left.

Sora had been depressed after seeing Taichi. It had happened yesterday, she thought about how rarely he had changed. There seemed to be nothing new or different with him. Well at least Taichiru got to see hi father – sort of. She felt so miserable, not for her self, but her son. He had to go through this; this was probably even more painful then having divorced parents. She tried to think positive, but she just couldn't. Why not? You ask. Well to tell you this how would you feel if you were a mother, was raising a son, went to work all day and only saw him sleeping all the time whether you woke up in the morning or came home late at night? 

She cares deeply with all her heart, for her son, and wants him to be as happy as possible. But it is hard. She wishes every single night, as she gazes upon the barely seen stars, for her one true love, to return back to her.

There was a little boy watching the same stars as his mother, except in his room. He wonders and asks questions in his mind about his father. Who was he? Where is he? What does he mean to the child? Well fathers mean as much to children as their mothers. Mothers and Fathers are what bring joy to small and young children. Without one or the other, I'm afraid that kids grow up, knowing something was missing in their life.

**Flashback**

"Taichi, look at our son, isn't he the cutest!" Sora smiled at her baby boy in her arms, still in the hospital.

"Yeah, he is the best." Taichi smiled, as excited as Sora.

"We are going to be great parents right Taichi?" Sora asked, looking into his face with still joy all over, with extreme happiness.

"Yes honey, we will." Taichi said, though, through his voice there was a bit of regret, a bit of fear, a bit of nervousness caught all into one.

She looked at him, the happiness slightly disappearing. 

"Taichi is there something wrong?" Sora asked.

"No, nothing is wrong, I'm fine." Taichi brought up a confident, happy look.

Though that wasn't really how he felt, and Sora knew.

**End of Fashybacky**

Why did I let him deny what was wrong in the first place? If I had not fake believed him, maybe he wouldn't have left. Why? Why? Why, did you leave us Taichi? Come back, please….

She said those words in her mind as she drifted off to sleep.

**Thy next day in thy park**

Taichiru sat in the sandbox, playing with sand and making sand castles, what else would you do when you were in a sandbox?

This time Hikari was babysitting Taichiru; she read her magazine while he played in front of her.A man approached Taichiru while Hikari was too busy reading to notice. He knelt down to be about as tall as Taichiru.

"Hello, Taichiru." He softly said.

Taichiru looked at the man, with shock, and fear. Hey this was the same person that he bumped into, so how did he know his name? 

"Who-who are you?" He said in a whisper, scared.

The man sighed. 

"That is not important right now, here give this envelope to your mother all right?" He handed a sealed up envelope to Taichiru, and he put it into his pocket. "Promise you won't lose it, promise to give it to her, and not anyone else?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." He whispered. The guy smiled. "I'm Taichi, well good bye." The man walked off. Hikari noticed Taichiru looking in the direction of where Taichi walked off.

"Who was that?" She asked. "No one." Taichiru responded giving a shrug and continuing on digging the shovel into the sand. She guessed since no harm was done, there was no need to worry. 

But Taichiru's whole head was booming around his mind with questions about him. He had said hi name was Taichi; his father's name was Taichi. Could he be the same person? He wished he were. There was a smile of hope on his face. He didn't know how or why, but he knew that his father would return to them, he could feel it. Things were going to change. 

Hikari and Taichiru walked inside his apartment to see his mother somehow home early. "Mommy, how come you are home now?" Taichiru asked, a bit confused, he was too used to having his mother arrive home at late night. "Because something at work happened and they had to repair it so the building was closed for a day or two, so I will be home for a bit." She said as she hugged her son. 

"Hey that's great, you get to spend some time together." Hikari said as she also smiled with them. "Well I need to go now, is that all right Sora? Or do you still need me around?" She asked. "No, it's all right, take the day and have some fun." Sora said. Hikari nodded and left.

"So what did you do at the park?" 

"Well I made a few big sandcastles and then a person named Taichi came to me." 

"What did he do?" 

"Nothing he just gave me an envelope for you."

"Did he do anything else? Did he say something?"

"No, not really he just said for me to give this." He pulled out the envelope, and gave it to his mother."

She gently too it from his right hand and opened the sealed envelope, to see a piece of small paper.

It read:

"Dear Sora, 

Do you still remember me? 

I have been away from you and Taichiru for six years, and I wish to tell you why, so please if you like go to the little restaurant on that little island where I proposed to you, on Saturday. I understand if you don't want to see me after what I've done, you decide.

I still love you and Taichiru, if that matters still.

Well I have nothing else to say till I will supposedly see you.

Taichi"

Sora was struck with mixed emotions. Ones of happiness and ones from fear, anger and all those other non-good feelings. She was happy to see, and talk to him when she met with him there. Though through the happiness, there was anger, she was still upset at him for leaving and afraid of what he might say. Now she didn't feel anger nor happiness, but sadness. It was sad, if you were she you would understand, but as you read there isn't enough words to describe how she felt, by sadness. 

Taichiru looked in her eyes; they had tears streaming down them. 

"Please don't cry, mommy." He said with a crack in his voice, which made him get tears, also.

**A/N** Gee this was sad, sorta. I wrote this in my depressed mood, so by me thinking how I should end this ending, either I will choose to have a happy one or choose a harmful end and let there be more chapters. Well depending on how I feel, and what I go through I'll decide, you may help, but it won't necessarily work that much. Till thy next chapter of mine. This was written in a Bradley Hand ITC font.


	4. Come back, don’t leave us chapter 4A

**A/N** Here is finally chapter four. I am sorry to all those people who like this

story, but I've been feeling depressed lately and even though today is my

birthday, my sadness might affect this part or part B. If you forgot about this story then read the other chapters to refresh your memory.

Come back, don't leave us chapter 4

Sora showed up at where Taichi said to be at. She brought along Taichiru to see his father. She looked around, for some sign of him. She scanned the room. 

"Taichiru help me look for Taichi, all right?" Sora said.

"How does he look like Mommy?" Taichiru asked.

She smiled. "Just like you, but taller, and older." She responded. 

"Okay. . ." Taichiru looked around.

"Hey is that him?" Taichiru pointed outside on the balcony where there were many tables and people.

"Where?" Sora looked outside she saw Taichi sitting by a table drinking some water.

"Oh, I see him, come on Taichiru lets go there." 

"Okay." Taichiru followed.

They stood in front of Taichi, he looked at them. "Taichi?" Sora said. 

"Yes, Sora?"

"Is it really you?" 

"Yes." Taichi got up and stared at her. 

All of a sudden Sora went in his arms and they kissed. Taichiru watched, interested. They were going to make-out right there when Sora realized that Taichiru was standing right next to them. She broke away. She stared into Taichi's eyes, and she just had to ask.

Taichi why did you leave us?" She took his hand.

Taichi turned to shame, after all this time this was the moment of truth, but he was at the loss of words at the moment.

"I-I can't describe it so well. . ." Taichi was unsure of what to say or start.

"Daddy. . . I think I know why you left." Taichiru said, Sora and Taichi's heads looked straight at his. 

**A/N** This was just part of chapter four, because I cut off part B from it. If you wish to see part B of chapter 4 then tell me, I don't know. . . I just don't really feel like it should be even continued, so now it is not up to me anymore but you, so if you want it up, it's your choice. I might put up part B later on today. So till later today.


	5. Come back, don’t leave us chapter 4B

:::::Continuation of this story since September 3rd, on December 3rd.::::: Sorry for the three month delay!  
A/Note: This will be continued more often this month. Part five should be out later on this week. Anyway enjoy anyway, even if this is way too short and poorly written. To AnOnYmUs_StAlKeR, here's the other missed part you have been wanting to read.  
(Posted by the sister of this author, since he is not here. But wanted it up today anyway.)  
  
**Come back don't leave us part 4B**  
  
"Daddy. . . I think I know why you left." Taichiryu said, Sora and Taichi's heads looked straight at his.  
  
  
  
Taichiryu stood there with beginning tears starting to fall. He clasped his hands in a fist. His eyes became of an angry look, and stared up at his father. There was no sign of forgiveness in Taichiryu's expression. His teeth clenched hard as he looked away from his awful father.  
  
The boy backed away and ran from them. He didn't look back as he ran past the waitresses and waiters, he disappeared when he stepped out of the place. Sora looked at Taichi in a panic.  
  
"Taichi, we have to get him right now! You can tell us later why you left, right now my baby boy is more important!" She said, as she grabbed his wrist and ran with him following their son.  
  
There was hardly a sign of the young one around. At least not around in the public. The forest stood west of them, and the city was east. Sora looked in all directions, then turned to Taichi.   
  
"Where should we look?" She kept on panicking.  
  
"I-uh… well, let's go to the… forest!" Taichi just said, and before he knew it, they were going in that direction.  
  
Everything was figured out, and so simple it was. Taichiryu knew it and understood well enough. With the confusing knowledge he now beheld, he would never want to turn around and forgive his father. As though there weren't many clues as to why Taichi left, he figured it out, by instinct and heart.   
  
He took a gray-black-brownish roadway, and ran deeper into the darker part of the woods. The environment around him started to get colder and creepier. Fog slowly appeared as swamp lands started to appear in muddy puddles. Shadows of night were reflecting off the trees and only a few tints of pale yellow light glistened in the dust of the forest. A few rain drops of weak water started to fall on Taichiryu's head. The clouds increased their speed of letting the rain fall, and his hair became damper as he ran. It felt as though an outdoor shower, as Taichiryu started to get lost in the forming of thick fog.   
  
Taichi held Sora's hand as he ran with her in every direction, searching for their child. They called his name out several times, but never receiving a reply. Sora began silently crying as they kept on looking for him. Soon, she started letting out sobs, even heard through the fiercer showers of rain. Her cries were heard, as Taichi looked at her with, a little more than slight, concern.   
  
"Hey Sora, are you okay?" What a dumb question for him to ask.  
  
"No!" She screamed with fieri burning in her sad eyes. She continued, "My baby is out there all alone and it's all your fault!" Sora yelled as she broke into more tears.  
  
He looked down with full guilt. He mumbled in a very close to silent voice, "I'm sorry..."  
  
A small swampy pond came into view of Taichiryu's sight. He was getting extremely tired of running, so he walked over there and knelt down to stare at his reflection. His finger's touched the cool, moving ripples of the water. As he looked at his reflection he shattered it by dunking his fist right in it. Huger ripples turned into smooth steady waves hitting the sides of the pond. Taichiryu sat down and hugged his knees. He bent his head and lay it upon his shivering knees.   
  
A small boy sat by the pond, and started crying... as his parents finally found him... and watched...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued Pretty Soon  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
